


Harley for World Champion

by affectionateTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jade's Gramps left behind when he disappeared were a whole childhood's worth of fisticuffs experience, but Jade Harley knows just how to put those to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley for World Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherrumpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/gifts).



  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Jade Harley is the heir of legendary boxing champ, Grandpa Harley. After a particularly dirty brawl in the underground Derse fighting rings, Grandpa Harley is killed in a gang shooting. As Jade's funds dwindle she finds that she must take her place in the ring to support herself ("Finally" Jade says, "that intensive combative training since the age of two is worth SOMETHING"). She steadily rises through the ranks, feeding on a steady diet of bruises, taunts from Vriska, and bad fast food. Finally, as Jade is at the cusp of winning recognition and fame, disaster strikes. The Felt gang have decided they want her dead.
> 
> hi hello so you like boxing AUs??? DO SO I i had a blaaast with this prompt, all your prompts were fab but i. really liked... this one a lot! so i ran with it a little. I decided Kanaya could be her... manager? publicist? she put together the promotional poster, organizes her schedule, and is there for pep talks when Jade's feeling down. Jade and Vriska basically have a flipping red/black relationship in my mind, where they argue a lot and taunt each other relentlessly and push each other and enter every single tournament the other one does because i gotta pr8ve myself to that b8tch!!!!!!!!, but the second Vriska learns that Jade's being hunted by the lameass Felt scumbuckets she's like AW HELL NO THIS IS MY RIVAL GET YOUR OWN and tags along to beat them all into the ground right alongside Jade and they fistbump and maybe also bang and ensure that they're both entering the next competition because like hell are some dumb gangsters gonna get between them. (and Kanaya def doesn't mind how much contact they have with the super attractive boxing rival and her sexy, sea-creature-obsessed, wizard-loving manager person?? like dang, what an attractive pair of ladies that they just so happen to see extremely frequently, and Wow Is It A Smidge Warm In Here Or Is It Just Me Does Anyone Have A Scrap Piece Of Paper They Wouldnt Mind Bequeathing To Me Because I Would Like To Make A Small Paper Fan To Flap Room Temperature Air At Myself With, Yes Thank You That Would Be Very Much Appreciated)


End file.
